Spirit
by wookiee.cookie
Summary: When my mom decided to move us one day I have to say I was a bit confused but now that's all changed. WHAT I'M GONNA BE A LEAF SHINOBI? OH YEA! Watch out Konoha cause I'm coming! Rated M for later chapters! OC-centered story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I'm not going to lie my characters are probably going to start out a bit Mary-sueish because I honestly don't know how else to write a 4 year old girl... her mother though has a lot more to her then what we see so far so be patient and I'll try not to dissapoint. I hope you guys like it! I ask that please if there are any critiques that they are SHARED NICELY PLEASE. Thank you guys and yes I do NOT own Naruto ;P

Chapter 1.

"Momma?" I was tired of walking, we had left the land of waves a week ago and momma wouldn't explain anything. I asked yesterday and also the day before but whenever she wasn't dodging the question she would only answer 'we are moving away sweetie be patient.'

My mother looked up and smiled. Akira is a beautiful woman, many say I look like her and I hope what they say is true. She has gorgeous midnight black hair with pale skin and a heart shaped face that just went perfect with those intense golden eyes. The only difference is that I have silver hair, not black.

"What is it Spirit? Do you need to rest?" She is a kind person, but from what I understand she was a fearsome ( and reckless) force before I was conceived.

"Momma I'm bored can you tell me a story!?" I loved hearing stories of her kunoichi days! I wanna be a ninja too when I grow up, just like her!

"I guess travel does get boring doesn't it sweetie? Well hmmmm what to choose? Ah I know! How about the day I faced off against the great Kakashi of the Sharingan? Ne?"

"THE KAKASHI!? YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?" My small 4 year old body was trembling with excitment! Momma laughed and smiled even brighter.

"Aw don't get too excited I lost that match!"

"No way now I NEED to know momma!"

"Well let's just say he's famous for a reason. My squad and I were just heading back from an assassination mission located in the Hidden Cloud. And before you ask NO! Our target wasn't a cloud nin but a rogue who thought we wouldn't travel past the border!" My mouth shut with a pop noise, she laughed and continued.

"So there we are... his squad must have had a mission in the general area because before we crossed the border we sensed them. Me , being irrational, bolted towards their location and attacked. I wasn't much for introductions back then... or thinking" She looked pretty ashamed and embarrassed at that last part but she just rubbed the back of her head and kept going.

" It didn't last long..." but she stopped walking and I stopped soon after. I saw her looking up at the tree and right there in the branch was a guy in armor with a squirrel mask.

" State your business ." His voice was gruff and intimidating. I decided to hide myself behind my momma's legs. This man is scary.

"We wish to move into Konoha, we come from the Land of Waves." Wow she's so calm!

"Why would you leave and come here?" He was a little suspicious...

"To be honest it holds some bad memories, a change of scenery would be nice and my daughter would benefit greatly growing up there!" She smiled genuinely at the man and nudged me forward.

"Don't you want to be a powerful leaf kunoichi Spirit?" She encouraged. I looked up at the man and smiled, yea I want to be a ninja!

"YES! are you leaf ninja gonna teach me!" I started bouncing on my feet and smiled up at him. He jumped down and landed with ease laughing at my antics.

"Well how can the Hokage say no to a face like that? You're mom is going to have to talk to security but if everything checks out then there shouldn't be a problem. How about I come with you two. Traveling in the forest isn't safe."

I knew momma could protect me but I decided not to say anything, my mind was racing! But I did wonder, what did she mean by bad memories? And why didn't she tell me we were going to Konoha? Oh well she hasn't failed me yet!

It took us FOREVER (momma said an hour and a half) but we finally made it! Finally after a week we were done! I hugged the ground right when we reached the gate, but when I looked up I started gaping. Konoha is huge! Two men to the side started laughing at me but I was too shocked to care. The village we came from was ok sized but now...compared to this it's TINY.

Momma laughed like always and then signed our names at the gate. We were taken to some building that momma had to go in to register us and she told me to wait so I did. Creeper Squirrel man stayed outside with me and kept me company while momma did whatever she was doing inside. Probably some boring paper work.

So much was going on in the streets that I almost couldn't keep up. Merchants were advertising their goods, people were walking down the road shopping, everyone is just HAPPY. I heard kids playing somewhere in the distance and I couldn't help but frown, what if this doesn't go well? I decided to ask the only one around me.

" Will people like us here?" I looked up to Creeper Squirrel.

"I don't see why not...is there some reason they shouldnt?" He looked down at me and I was quick to answer.

"No! I'm just nervous that's all." I was blushing now, I don't really like talking about my insecurities to other people but my momma was busy and it was eating at me. I looked down at the ground embarassed but Creeper Squirrel chuckled and patted my hair.

"It's a lot isn't it? But don't worry, you two seem like genuine people and trust me around here that means a lot. Just stay honest to those who deserve it and all will work out." Well, that actually made me feel better. I was about to tell him thanks but the door opened and momma came out with papers in her hand and a grin.

"Well Spirit it looks like we're home!"

"Yay! What now!" I ran up to my mom and hugged her

"Well first why don't we get you to our new apartment and then we can go out and eat. How does that sound?" She lifted me up and put me on her hip.

"Yes please! Can he come too!?" I pointed toward Creeper Squirrel.

Creeper Squirrel waved me off. "Sorry kid but I have to go back to work, welcome to Konoha. I'll make sure to keep my eye out for you whenever you become a strong kunoichi." And then he vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves.

I dropped myself of mom's hip and ran to where he stood. Oh my gosh! I cupped my hands to my mouth and shouted "WAIT COME BACK AND TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" ...I clearly didn't think that through. When I looked around people were staring at me and then started to laugh. I was red faced and tried to hide behind my mom but she was giggling as well.

Great first impression Spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I promise to make this quick, reviews are aprecciated! And although I wish he was Naruto is not mine sadly.

Chapter 2.

Our apartment was kindly given to us from the leaf so that momma can find a job and get on her feet. She would eventually be able to get her own so it wasn't permanent... thankfully. Ok not to sound snobby or ungrateful but frankly this sucked.

It was a one room apartment that when I say one room I mean ONE ROOM. We had a separate bathroom but it was the size of a closet with no shower. You had to go to a bathhouse if you wanted to get clean but hey they gave us passes so that was taken care of at least. The walls were stained a gross yellow and were paper thin, I learned that tidbit when I heard some weird dying animals in the room next to us start ramming themselves into a wall the first night. After I told momma that morning she got so red in the face you could have confused her for a tomato and said that she would talk to the land lord. She was really upset when she came back and I felt bad. Which is why I didn't tell her it still happens... poor things I'm so sorry but I can't help you!

Momma didn't waste time getting a job at a clothing store, it only took her 4 days. When she got home afterwords she said that her and the manager talked about me and she wanted to meet me. Also as a welcome gift we were getting free clothes!

It didn't take us long to get there that day and when we walked in I was immediately grabbed and bear hugged into submission.

"Mmnnngggrrhhh!?" I could barely breathe.

"Akira she is even more adorable than your description! I mean LOOK AT HER oooooo! You are so cute! I can't WAIT to dress you up honey! You will have the boys at the Academy drooling when I'm done! You too Akira you need a man!" Who IS this woman?

"Miss Manager I don't even want to THINK about her and boys yet!" Momma giggled...yep now I was out of oxygen.

"Mrraannnttt mmrrreeaatthhh!" (Can't breath) Dang her chest is HUGE.

"Oh goodness I went too far again!" She dropped me and after a few moments of me hunched over sounding like I've went through an asthma attack. I was able to look and finally see her face...and not her cleavage.

She turned out to be a very portly woman, age, eh looking around her 60's. Here gray hair was parted in the middle and she had two braids running down till they cut off at her HUMUNGOUS boobage. She had an incredibly round face with ridiculously small round glasses at the bridge of her nose. She wore some very...interesting... clothing as well. Very bright mixed pink and purple colors in the form of a modest dress, but you know what. When I see her smile I can't help it, I'm smiling too. She has such a warm baring.

"It is soooo nice to meet you Spirit! My name is Usagi! But since your mom INSISTS on calling me Miss Manager, you flatter so much Akira! YOU can call me granny Manager sound good!?" She was beaming at me.

"Yes...granny Manager." I blushed and looked down. I never knew my grandparents so this was unknown territory.

"OOOOOOOOO HOW CUTE! LETS START DRESSING THIS ONE UP RIGHT NOW. THEN IT'S YOUR TURN AKIRA!" I was wisked away by granny Manager with momma close behind.

What I found out after waiting a few moments in the changing room, is that she meant business...

3 hours...

3 HOURS of chaos as I was changed into I don't know how many outfits! And my poor momma had it just as bad.

I was starting to like granny Manager even more, she truly was a kind hearted person. She gave out compliments by the buckets but honestly all this shopping I could do without. By the end of it the rack was FULL of clothes that weren't "Cute enough for this adorable little ray of sushine and rainbow!" Or "Sexy enough to show off those 'assets' of yours Akira!" But I have to admit the final product was really awesome so I guess I can't complain TOO much.

Momma found a nice casual navy kimono that had a low cut in front and a slit up the left side to show of those 'assets' granny Manager was talking about. (When I asked them what 'assets' were they told me I would find out when I'm older so I'm still left in the dark...) Her sash was a darker blue than the kimono and her shoes were plain black. Her oufit was simple but she looked so GORGEOUS, so good in fact that men could be seen outside walking into the store's signposts.

My outfit "accentuated that adorableness." of mine that I apparently have. I had a green tee shirt that was a little big so I could have some growing room and black shorts that went mid thigh. To cover up more leg (Because momma said there was no way in hell I was walking around with so much skin showing." I had black socks that ended right above my knee with grey shoes. I looked into the mirror and I was so happy because I LOOKED and FELT like a kunoichi in training now. I even decided to tie up my shoulder length hair so I had a spiky ponytail with my hair still framing my face. Yep, now it's PERFECT.

"PERFECT (Took the word right out of my head.) so when are you starting the Academy Spirit!?" Granny Manager looked so proud of herself.

'OH CRAP'

"In two days." Honestly I forgot that I was starting so soon and now I was TERRIFIED. But momma was there to the rescue.

"Spirit you are fine just remeber what I've told you. Be kind and open minded, and always look underneath the underneath. I will also help you with your studies when you are home so have faith."

"She is absolutely right Spirit! You will do great I have no doubt in my mind that you will pass and make a ton friends! And make sure when you meet those friends that you bring them here so I CAN DRESS THEM UP AS WELL!"

I laughed akwardly but then bowed and thanked her profusely. My momma followed suit but granny Manager waved us off and said it was her pleasure but she wants updates on how I do at the academy. At dusk I walked out of the store with a huge smile on my face as I strutted home with momma holding my hand. Some women stopped and cooed at me but honestly I didn't care, I was looking good. So yeah you can say Konoha was really starting to grow on me!

2 days later

"DO YOU HAVE YOUR LUNCH!?"

"Yes momma"

"TEXTBOOKS, PAPER, AND PENCILS!?"

"Yes momma."

"DO YOU...!?"

"Momma I'm going to be late."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! You have a good day sweetie I LOVE YOU!" Momma came in and gave me a huge hug that consisted of lifting me off the ground and swaying me side to side like a rag doll. She had tears in her eyes and to be honest I have NO clue how to handle this anymore. I'm already nervous about meeting new people and her freaking out since this morning didn't help AT ALL. It also didn't help that I learned all these kids are already two months in, so that means I am the ONLY new kid. Double-quadruple crap. Momma finally put me down when a ninja came by to walk me in and the waterworks stopped immediately.

"You people BETTER make sure she isn't hurt or there will be hell to pay! I can GARUNTEE that!" Oh my gosh that glare is so scary even the ninja looked terrified.

"N-no worries ma'am she will fine. I promise. Now come along Spirit it's time for class." After I said my goodbyes to momma the man held my hand as we started walking into the academy. The building looks nice but again it's HUGE. IS EVERYTHING BIG HERE jeez I feel so small. After a few minutes of walking through the hallways we finally stopped in front of a door which the man knocked on. Another man (who I assume is the instructor) paused and then started speaking again on the other side.

" Why don't you guys take a 5 minute break." The class started talking loudly and soon the door opened and closed behind a tall man with a green vest. The guy was a ninja with a long scar across his nose and a spiky brown ponytail. He had a gentle smile that seemed genuine so I did my best to smile back.

"Hey Iruka, here is that new student from the Land of Waves you were expecting." Iruka sensei looked down towards me and I felt my cheeks heat up but I won't let that hold me back.

"Hi I'm Spirit." I am SO scared right now, MOMMA.

"Hey Spirit I'm Iruka sensei it is very nice to meet you. How are you liking Konoha?" He looked over to the ninja by my side. "You can go now I've got her, thank you for helping." The other ninja nodded and then let go of my hand.

"Have a good day Iruka, you too Spirit." He then proceeded to disappear, which left me wide eyed AGAIN.

"Konoha is really nice Iruka sensei! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO SHOW ME HOW TO DO THAT!?" Iruka chuckled then patted my head.

"Actually yes I am, but first how about we introduce you to your classmates ne?" Oh crap.

Iruka sensei turned from me and opened the door. He then put his hand on my shoulders as he guided me into the classroom. The class had to have had at least 30 kids holy crap, and when they saw me walk in with sensei they immediately fell silent. 'OK GIRL look straight, shoulders back, and chin high. It's go time wether you're ready or not.'

When I got to the middle of the room I looked toward the class with my game face on. I hoped I looked confident because I sure as hell wasn't feeling it. They stared back at me with mild interest, some others with harsh glares. They probably already guessed that I was foreign.

"Alright class we have a new student joining us starting today. So how about we let her introduce herself. Go ahead Spirit."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry if the story is bouncing around I had dividers typed in but they vanished when the chapters were posted. Remember reviews are appreciated and naruto isn't mine! Also THANK YOU katsmiley I'm glad you like it!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

"Hi my name is Spirit!" Ok go time... "I just moved into Konoha with my momma about a week ago, we originally came from the Land of Waves." Perfect, now smile. "I've always wanted to become a kunoichi so I'm really excited to be here and I hope we all have fun together!" Sweet and simple, always a good strategy.

"Nice Spirit, Does anyone have any questions?" About four kids raised their hand so sensei pointed to a kid with plain brown hair and green eyes that was furthest left.

"What's the Land of Waves like? I've never been there."

"The land of Waves is pretty nice, it never had much trouble with the neighboring lands as far as I know. Also the terrain is mild, very similar to the Land of Fire but we have a lot more lakes and ocean border hence the name." He seemed satisfied with my answer so sensei pointed to a pink haired girl not too far from the brown haired kid.

"Why did you and your mom move if the Land of Waves was so nice?" I barely knew the answer myself but I trusted momma.

"Momma wanted a change in scenery and Konoha is a really nice village! Everyone has heard of it!" Sensei nodded then pointed to another brown haired kid, but he had two red triangle markings on his cheeks... a clan thing maybe?

"Why is your hair silver? It's rreeaallllyy weird." My game face slipped but I fixed it and donned a sickly sweet smile.

"Why is yours brown? I don't know why I was born with it so please don't call it weird. Because if you do we WILL have problems." Iruka sensei got upset and scolded my (clearly freaked out.) classmate before he continued to the final kid. This one had black hair with dark black eyes.

"What's your last name you didn't tell us." Awh hell this question... I dropped the smile but still looked him in the eye.

"Because in the Land of Waves it's tradition not to receive a last name if you have no father." I allowed myself to look down at the ground. I knew that I HAD to have a biological father but momma never wants to talk about him, even to the village. So because of that the elders decided I'd have no last name like the other bastard children. It hurt me and I tried to talk to momma to get answers but she'd always get REALLY upset, so I dropped it. My classmate must be skeptical...

"You have to have a dad that's impossible." I looked back up towards him.

"I know that but I never even met him so he lost that title a long time ago." Iruka sensei seemed EXTREMELY uncomfortable with how this conversation was going so he interrupted before the black haired kid could ask anything else.

"Well it's time to start history!" Que awkward laugh. "So Spirit why don't you pick a seat and we can get started. You did get your history book right?" I nodded and peeked up trying to find some free spots. The class was pretty full except for this area to the right in the back row. The only one sitting there was this blonde boy. Weird...

'Does he smell or something? Hmmmmm, well it can't be as bad as that horrible apartment! I can handle a smelly kid so I'll sit beside him, there's a lot of space there.'

As I started walking towards him people were gaping with shocked looks... EVEN SENSEI. Then I heard whispers all around me, all too soft for me to make out... That doesn't make sense, maybe he DOES smell that bad! When I got to the empty spot on his right I made sure to discretely sniff the air. No, no horrendous odor just a seemingly normal kid. When I looked down at him he was STUNNED.

"Can I sit here? There isn't that many spots." Oh my gosh are those whisker marks!?

"A-are you s-s-sure." 'Why would I be here asking if I wasn't. Maybe he's stupid and that's why the class is acting so strange around him. That's still no excuse.'

"Yea I'm sure!" I slid into my new seat beside him and opened my textbook. The boy shot me one more curious look before following suit as sensei got over his shock and started the lesson.

'Here we go time to become a powerful ninja!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was difficult... First, we went over the history of Konoha or more specifically it's creation. Turns out some really powerful man called Hashirama united the neighboring clans to make the first shinobi village. He was then named the first Hokage and had his face carved on the cliff to the furthest left. Neat, but after history came MATH... NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I definitely need to get momma to help me with my math homework tonight because I don't get numbers AT ALL. I'm not even CLOSE this subject is hell on earth!

We were learning (well I was trying to learn) how to divide when lunch FINALLY came around. I bolted out of the class immediately after we were dismissed and found a spot under a tree to eat in peace. Today's been a lot already so I don't really want to worry about impressing anyone or making any friends right now. 'Maybe next time'

I opened my bento and saw momma made me pork buns for lunch, my favorite food, instantly I missed her. I rested my back against the tree then started eating my meal while I thought about her. I wish she was here with me but I know she can't come. When I become a kunoichi she won't be there to hold my hand so I better get use to this now while I don't have any missions to worry about. The more I thought about it the emptier I felt. I'm gonna see momma less and less, then eventually I'll live on my own. I am ready right? I was interrupted from my musings when I heard some steps coming from my right. When I looked it turned out to be that blonde kid again and boy did he look nervous.

"C-c-can I-i s-s-s-sit w-with y-y-y-y-y-y-?" I cut him off, he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Um yea sure what's you're name?" He was beaming then sat down.

'Dang I was hoping to get some time to myself.'

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT!"

'Where the hell did that come from!?'

I sat there stunned for a second before I shook it off and held out my hand.

"Hello Naruto, you already know but I'm Spirit!" Naruto stared at my hand before grabbing it with both of his, he shook it so hard he nearly dislocated my shoulder.

'What the hell? Wasn't he shy earlier, I could've sworn he was shy!?'

"YEA I KNOW BELIEVE IT! SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HERE!? DO YOU MISS HOME!? IS YOU'RE MOM A NINJA TOO!? WHAT-" I slammed my other hand on his mouth.

"Whoa relax Naruto! One question at a time and also let's turn down that volume ne? Yes I am loving it so far, yes every once in awhile I do miss it but not that much, also sorta she USE to be a ninja but she's retired." Naruto nodded and I let my hand drop. His grip on my other hand dissapeared.

"That's so cool! I wish my mom was a ninja...well if I had a mom!" He started scratching behind his head. "You said you don't have a dad right? I don't have a dad either!" Wait...hold on.

"Naruto you said you don't have have a mom also, are... are you an orphan?" Oh no, please no... he looked at the ground.

"Y-yea I am. I don't have a clue who my parents are, I was found abandoned." Did anyone just hear the sound of my heart shattering? Screw my earlier plan I am FORCING this boy to be my friend.

"I'm so sorry. Hey would you like a pork bun? My momma made too much for me." That wasn't even a lie the amount of food was RIDICULOUS.

"YES PLEASE I FORGOT MY LUNCH AT HOME AGAIN!" Again? Huh..

This kid is a hot mess.

0000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone reviews are appreciated and man I wish I owned Naruto I would be making bank! Thank you Shadowstreak I'll do my best to keep up with the updates!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4.

A month and a half later

The academy had a pretty well scheduled curriculum that did it's best to ensure the mind and body were being trained equally. I was actually doing pretty well in school despite the fact that I entered so late. I always stayed above average, but I never was too high up in class ranking. Those top spots were where prodigies like...crap what was his name again? OH right! Sasuke Uchiha were listed and I was NO prodigy but I accept that. Naruto says that with enough hard work I could totally kick the Uchiha's ass but I really don't care about Sasuke. I work my butt off no matter what but it's because I want to graduate, not fight in some one-sided rivalry. Anyways I'm getting off topic.

Mondays and Thursdays are days where we learn more of Konoha's history along with the rules of being a leaf shinobi. Also they are the days of Armageddon because I have to try and figure out the devil's language known as MATH. (Math is actually what's holding me back from top kunoichi, biiig shocker.) Even with all of momma's help I'm still barely passing that subject so I guess me and math will never get along.

Wednesdays are days when we take our exams (both physical or written) for the week to see where we stand and how our progress is coming along. Usually those days are short and we are released early so I like Wednsdays. I also like Wednesdays because we got our grading charts showing how much we improved. Naruto HATES those days because he is always at the bottom, passing each exam by the skin of his teeth... Maybe I should talk to momma and see if she could help.

Tuesdays and Fridays are strictly physical. (Naruto's favorite) We run laps till we about pass out and then practice our standard academy fighting stances. This is also when we spar against eachother... well girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. For some reason girls and boys won't start facing eachother until about a year in the Academy so we could feel more comfortable fighting one another. My guess is that guys have problems punching girls in the face sooo, they need time to adjust.

Saturdays and Sundays are free days but I do train on Sundays with momma. On Saturdays I visit granny Manager and momma at the store while they work, momma has been working there during the days while I go to school so our schedules are pretty in sync thankfully. We also FINALLY got out of that crappy yellow apartment and moved to a two bed standard which means no more dying tortured animals!

Momma has been training me in her free time and with that training came a unique fighting style she created called Yūgana shi. This style requires ridiculous flexibility paired with perfect tumbling ability. It's so beautiful when momma demonstrates it to me but when I try it I get frustrated to no end. I asked why there are so many flips and spins and she responded "It is so you can have an all over view when you fight. While you are flipping back or spinning a 360 you are scanning the area for potential threats. When mastered not only will you have almost zero blindspots but you will also have a unique style that I bet your future opponents have NEVER seen. This will be a trump card Spirit, be patient." Momma told me to never to use Yūgana shi at the academy. "It's called Graceful Death for a reason and someone could get seriously hurt if you try it." So in short for now I have to stick with standard academy style until I graduate, then and only then can I use it which is ok with me. I need to work on it anyways because I'm not even close to being a master yet.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Today is Saturday so I was sitting at the front desk with granny Manager and momma sipping tea. Business is slow so they thought some hot beverages were a good idea and I have to agree. Chai tea on a Saturday morning...heaven.

"So Spirit when do we get to meet your friend Naruto!? I saw him yesterday walking by the shop and he is such a CUTIE PIE! But when I tried to get his attention he just darted into Ichiraku down the road! Goodness, He must LOVE that man's ramen." Granny Manager was giggling but she stopped when momma cleared her throat to grab my attention.

"I would love to meet your friend too actually. Miss Manager how about next Saturday they come into the store ne?" Momma had a mischievous grin on her face and I knew exactly what she was planning. At the orphanage Naruto doesn't have much to himself and that included clothing so if he came into the store he is garunteed a new wardrobe, no question. Granny Manager loved donating to kids it's kind of her thing but it's something everyone loves about her, she's a truly generous person. I figured while we were on the topic of Naruto I may as well ask momma for help.

"Can he also come to the new apartment sunday? He's been having trouble in school but no one will help him." Granny Manager and momma both had a very sullen look after hearing that. Momma looked down at her cup.

"That poor adorable little boy is shunned for no good reason. Akira sweetie I know it's not you're responsibility but he needs a mother figure and you may be the only one who is willing to fill it. I'm not a shinobi or I would jump in a heart beat." We ALL know granny would step in if it helped but... she was right. She doesn't have much to offer Naruto except a kind personality and clothing. Momma can be kind too but she could also teach him how to be a NINJA. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, history, shinobi laws, and even the satanic MATH. She could help him with all of it and we all know it. Momma looked towards me.

"He really can't get help from anyone else other than me huh?" I nodded my head. Kids picked on Naruto all the time, and the adults just blatantly ignored him...neither of us know why but Naruto said it was even worse before I came. I... I REALLY don't even want to picture that. Momma sighed, but then smiled at me.

"I will then, we will talk about times Saturday when he comes to visit." I was smiling so much my face hurt.

"Thank you momma I'll tell him monday!" Granny Manager nodded.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Akira dear. Have Naruto come in at 4:00 pm Spirit, he's getting a MAKEOVER!" Oh no she has that glint in her eye...

0000000000000000000000000000000

"YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOUR MOM AND GRANNY!?" His eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw was on the floor. I cuffed him on the head.

"Naruto volume! I'm gonna bust an eardrum around you jeez." He looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh heheh sorry... but you really want me to meet them!?"

"4:00 pm at Bunny's Clothing Saturday, but hey that's not all. I asked momma for a favor," I hoped he didn't get offended at this. "You know how I have extra training with momma after school?" He nodded his head. "Well she said...if you want to...that she would help you too." Naruto was even more stunned then before, I thought he was about to faint.

"S-she wants to help me? Why?" I gave him a confused look, isn't it obvious? Naruto has been my friend since the beginning of school and he's always there when I need him. Whenever I get homesick or miss my momma I can count on him comforting me just like an older brother. He...he is like my family so of course we will help.

"You are my friend and she's grateful Naruto. So are you go-." He stopped me mid-sentence with a tight hug. I could feel tears soaking my shirt while he started whimpering into my shoulder.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-you *sniffle* Thank y-y-you s-so mu-u-ch. I-i-i've never h-had a *cough* f-f-f-friend. Y-y-you are so n-n-nice to me...I don't *huge sniff* know h-how to r-r-r-repay you." People were staring because this was happening right outside the academy gate in a busy road, but I don't care. I held Naruto and giggled softly.

"So I take that as a yes?" He nodded not leaving my embrace. Oh Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine. Thank you again Shadowstreak for your review!

And thanks for reviewing BPDIDANOCSMOM I'm sorry that you don't like it so far! D: I'm going keep writing the story how I want to but I am sorry!

Also sorry guys but this is kind of a filler chapter to set certain things into place. Nothing much will happen but the next one will be different!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

Saturday, 3:45 pm.

"And I'll make him try this, and this, and oh DEFINITELY THIS!" Granny Manager is walking through the racks of clothes picking out articles at random and I'm just sitting here observing her in her natural habitat. She's already holding a pile of clothes in each arm ready for the arrival of her prey and there is still no end in sight. Poor Naruto, he surely has his work cut out for him when he comes against the ultimate force known as Usagi. While granny Manager is frolicking in cloud 9 (and I mean frolicking.) Momma walks in from the back room carrying a tray of cups and a kettle of tea. She placed the tray on the desk out front then filled a cup.

"Nervous sweetie?" Momma came over and knelt down eye level to me, handing over the cup.

"A little bit, I think granny Manager is going to scare Naruto away." Momma sighed softly while I took a sip of green tea.

"Oh I'm sure he will understand don't worry, this is a very exciting moment for everyone including Naruto." Well, she does have a point there.

"SPIRIT DEAR WHAT IS NARUTO'S FAVORITE COLOR!?" She's holding the entire rainbow anyways so why does it even matter?

"I'm not really sure I think it's..." but I was interrupted.

"Uh, it's orange." All three of our heads snapped to the door where the boy in question was standing. Well... he's early... granny's eyes locked on her victim with a grin but Momma was the first one to speak. She had a face of absolute joy as she walked towards Naruto.

"Hello, you must be my daughter's friend Naruto! I'm her mother Akira Hirose." Momma stuck her hand out to shake his. Naruto stared at it for a moment before smiling and returning the gesture.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it! Ya know, you're really pretty!" Momma got a small blush from his bluntness but thanked him, and Naruto is red faced as well. I don't think he meant for that to come out... Aawwkkwwaarrdd mmoommeenntt... thank goodness granny is around!

"I see the cutie pie has graced us with his presence at last!" Granny Manager came barreling through to swipe Naruto in one of her famous boob filled bear hugs.

"I am granny Manager and please address me as such, there's no need for formalities around here! Oooooo goodness you are ADORABLE!" She let Naruto down so he could breathe and he seems terribly embarassed of what already has occurred.

"Uh thanks, eh heheh um why did you need to know my favorite color?" Granny Manager gasped.

"Well to give you clothes silly! Every shinobi in training needs the proper gear!" Naruto seemed pretty confused.

"But I don't have any money to buy clothes." Granny Manager giggled.

"And I would be shocked if you did! Naruto when Akira brought Spirit to my shop the first thing I did was give them free clothes, I can't help it sometimes. I feel that one of the best things you can do for a person is make them comfortable and feel good in their own skin, so now it's your turn!" She started dragging Naruto towards the changing rooms but he was having none of it.

"What? Wait you don't have to I have plenty it's not a problem!"

"For some reason I don't believe that honey cakes!" Granny is cackling like a mad woman.

"No seriously I'm all good I don't need any new clothes." Granny didn't stop laughing.

"Again sugar plum I don't believe you!" Yep, still laughing.

"OH C'MON can I at least talk to Spirit's mom about training first!?" Granny Manager gasped and then released her grip on Naruto.

"Oh my Akira dear, you made us all tea didn't you!? I am so sorry!" Momma is laughing but she is trying to muffle it with her hand.

"Oh why yes I did, how about the rest of us grab a cup and talk about the training schedule? Then we can find Naruto some new clothes." Everyone nodded their heads and Naruto wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, he gave me a look that clearly spoke 'you weren't kidding'. I warned him of granny's over-the-top behavior ages ago but I don't think he believed me until now. Oh well, I gave him a dull look in-return trying to convey 'you should listen to me more.' as we walked to the front desk.

0000000000000000000000000000000

When we were all situated around the desk Momma poured tea.

"So I understand you wish for me to train you, are you sure that's what you want? I've been out of practice for 5 years now so I'm a little rusty." She handed Naruto his cup and he took a huge gulp of tea before beaming at momma.

"Are you kidding!? Of course I want the training! I need to be strong so I can become the Hokage, believe it!" Oh yes Naruto's goal of being the next Hokage. To say I'm skeptical would be an understatement, but if that's what he wants to shoot for then good for him I won't get in his way. Momma sipped her own tea and grinned.

"Oh yes Spirit has told me you wish to become the Hokage... it's a very difficult path, noble, but difficult. I guess you will need all the training you can get. Well Monday, Wednesdays, and Thursdays we start right after school so that's easy you can just walk to our home with Spirit, but when would you like to meet tomorrow? On sundays we usually begin at 7:00 am but if you wish to come later that's fine too." Naruto had another huge gulp before answering.

"Oh no 7:00's good for me! Uh thanks for helping me I really owe ya one." Momma giggled.

"Oh please it's my pleasure! From now on how about you call me Akira sensei, and before I forget here is our address." Momma took a slip of paper out of her sleeve then handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Akira sensei!" Naruto put down his empty cup and pocketed the address. "I won't let you down!" Momma waved him off.

"I know you won't Naruto. Spirit says you're a hard worker and that's all I ask." Naruto is bouncing in his chair with excitment, the thought of training always pumps him up but Granny put her cup down a little harder than necessary to get our attention.

"Well now that training is handled how about we get back to MY favorite part. Get over here you little stud muffin!" Everyone but granny sweat dropped, is this ALL she thinks about.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later Naruto was given a couple orange long sleeve shirts, (The shirts had Konoha's symbol stitched into the shoulders and the cloth was very durable.) along with several pairs of standard black shinobi pants... and ORANGE shoes... Yes you heard right granny Manager sells ORANGE shinobi footwear. I was curious to hear where she found those but I'm keeping to myself today so I may ask another time. Momma, Naruto, and granny are having fun and that's all I wanted so I'll sit back and watch. Naruto is smiling so much you could've sworn his face froze and my family wasn't much better. Everyone I care about are getting along so well, I could feel the weight being lifted of my shoulders...but then I realized something. Everything in my life has been so... dare I say EASY. I have a great mother who is always supportive of me, a new granny who does everything in her power to make everyone around her happy, and a best friend who is incredibly loud but loyal to those he cares about. I'm living the high life right now to say the least! Oh... how long was Naruto waving that hand in front of my face, I must have spaced out.

"Hey are you even listening? HEELLLLLOO." I blinked a couple times before answering.

"Huh sorry I wasn't, what did you say?" Naruto sighed

"I was saying that I've got to head home now. Thank you guys for inviting me over it was fun! See ya tomorrow!" I waved back with a grin.

"See ya Naruto!" Yea things are going great. Hopefully it'll stay that way!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note(Please read): Again sorry about that (This chapter wasn't too fun for me to write.) I promise from now on this story will focus more on NINJA things instead of everyday life. Also guys I'm curious, what team do you think she should be on? (Team Gai and OC included) I want to see what everyone says and I may use it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine. I decided to give you another chapter since the previous was so boring lol.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

1 year later.

Birthdays have already passed so nowadays Naruto and I are both 5 but Naruto will turn 6 in a couple months. I've still been doing ok at school, keeping my rank the same over time but Momma's training has started to show results for Naruto. His grades put him in the fourth worst rank of our class!... At least he can't be called dead LAST... Yea, his grades are still pretty atrocious but he's improving thanks to her! Anyways, Boys and girls are FINALLY able to spar together in the Academy so when we were told to pick partners for the year I think you know who I chose. Naruto usually wins our matches but I'm not surprised at all, he has ridiculous stamina that makes me look like an old lady riding a sloth so of course he has the advantage. I was able to outsmart him for awhile but now he's even learned my tricks! I have to keep trying though because I need to make momma proud! She's the whole reason I wanted to be a shinobi in the first place! To have adventures just like her and be powerful JUST LIKE HER, I want to show her I can be a capable kunoichi and carry her legacy. So if that means getting my ass kicked by Naruto to get stronger then I will except my butt whooping with pride.

What's also new is that granny Manager left not too long ago to get merchandise for the store. She won't be back for HALF A YEAR isn't that crazy? Turns out she has this pilgrimage once every 6 years to set up new trades and keep her store modern. Now that she has momma to watch over things she said she may start traveling even more if everything works out. I hope she stays safe during the journey, she has a tendency to be a little too open to people and that may get her into a sticky situation. Momma says she can handle herself and not to worry, easier said than done. But now that you know what we've been up to, how about we get back to the present?

0000000000000000000000000000000

Today is Friday and it is also the day for momma and me training time. We love Naruto very much, he's like my older brother now but there are things my mom wants to teach me alone so we can bond. We usually use the time to practice momma's technique but sometimes we will do some strength training or use shuriken and kunai. Today seems to be different though, she is leading me to the top of the apartment complex and we usually go to the public training ground even when we are practicing without Naruto. That's strange, maybe she's thinking a change of scenery will be nice? Or maybe we will try jumping roof to roof! We are on the complex now and I'm looking around trying to figure out what's our lesson today.

"I see your curious why we are here." I nodded my head letting her get to the point. "Well I thought we could take a break from taijutsu and work on a VERY important shinobi tool...CHAKRA." I'm floored...we aren't even learning this at the ACADEMY yet! But wait,

"If we are learning something so important why isn't Naruto here?" I gave her an incredulous look, momma smiled and sat down cross-leg.

"Naruto will learn next training session. Right now you two need to do this separately with no distractions so you can unlock your chakra." I tilted my head to the side confused.

"They haven't reviewed chakra that much huh?" I shook my head no. I know that you need chakra to do cool shinobi stuff but I don't know what exactly chakra is let alone how to 'unlock' it. I know the academy is going to teach us when we are older... but that's still a ways away. The look on my face must have said it all because Momma face palmed.

"Well shame on them, it should be the FIRST thing you learn if you ask me... Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy that is present within all life. Shinobi train to use this energy to preform attacks called jutsu. Chakra can be used for other things too but we'll get to all that later since there really isn't any reason to explain it to you yet. In order to even BEGIN using chakra you have to find it inside and unlock it from your chakra coils, right here." She tickled my belly which made me giggle.

"You need to meditate to find it and I can GARUNTEE this will take a couple hours... but once you've unlocked it we can start building up your reserves with strength and spiritual training. THEN we will teach you how to use it, so we have some time before you need to learn what all chakra can do. You are really young to start doing this but I'll be here to monitor your progress and make sure nothing goes wrong. So let's begin, sit down and cross your legs just like momma, good keep that head up high. Now rest your hands on your knees and roll those shoulders back, no a little more. Alright perfect, I need you to close your eyes and relax Spirit." I did as momma told me and at first this was extremely awkward. My body felt stiff in the unusual position and let's be honest when some one tells you to relax, it's nearly impossible.

"Alright sweety, now all you have to do is listen inside yourself and completely relax then we will go from there." What the hell does that mean!? 'Listen inside yourself' that can be anything! How am I suppose to get this when you are being so vague... Hold on, try it first before you get frustrated Spirit. Focus...breathe in, breathe out, breathe in. Listen for inside...does she mean my heart beat? That kinda makes sense right? It's going to be difficult with all the noise. You can hear the sounds of movement and people all around us, it's pretty distracting but maybe that's the point? Wait, dang it get back on track this is the only thing you got so try it! In, out, in, out... block out the noise. Get rid of it. It's not there, all that's here is you no one else. Just you, not even momma but it's safe here...let go. Even your breathing is background noise, concentrate. In, out, in, out... I felt my body turn to jelly and I have no clue how long it's been. I kept chanting in my mind trying to reach absolute calm. In...out...in...out...

*ba-bump*

'There I can hear it'...

*ba-bump, ba-bump*

"Good Spirit, it only took you two hours and forty-seven minutes to relax."

'That long huh'...*ba-bump*

"Now feel for it Spirit, you should be able to find a warm syrupy substance near your stomach." I dove deep into my body looking for my chakra. It's a weird sensation searching yourself like this, almost a phantom like experience...

'There, got you'...

Deep inside I found the warmth, just like momma said. It is packed tight, I can feel the potential radiating off it. It's like a pocket full of sunshine... Ok go time, I latched on to my chakra and tried to gently coax it out of its little box, but no dice. I started to yank at it but it still stayed packed. 'Why isn't this working? Wait... stay calm, breathe.' I pulled even harder after that and STILL it won't budge.

'Oh that's IT you little bastard.' (Only a little hypocritical.)

I gave one HUGE pull with everything I had and the reaction was instant. I could feel the syrup move with new life throughout my body and may I just say it is AMAZING. Never in my life would I have thought unlocking chakra would be this euphoric. I even started to get dizzy... my body is swaying side to side and I'm giggling in ecstasy. Momma is laughing but I don't care. Everything is PERFECT... Until a huge chill went down my spine.

'Huh?'

Quicker than a rattlesnake my chakra snapped back into itself. (A/N GORE WARNING! JUST SCROLL TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT.)

"Spirit what happened? Spirit!?"

'What is going on?'

Then IT happened. My chakra exploded from my core and started causing by far the WORSE PAIN I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED. I was being torn to shreds from the inside, as if a bunch of earthworms started DIGGING PATHS into my MUSCLE. You can even see them crawling below the skin, OH THAT IS DISGUSTING. I felt the bile start rising from my throat but I managed to keep it down.

" Momma. what's. happening. ow, oW, OW, OOOOOOWWWWWWW,

MOOMMMMAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain intensified, I collapsed inward and fell to my side. This can't be right, it can't! What is going on she didn't say it would hurt! Momma would warn me if this was suppose to happen. I bit my lip trying to find a release from this torture, something to make me feel better. But my teeth went straight through like I was biting a block of cheese. Now on top of everything else I'm choking on my own blood.

"MAKE IT STOP, *cough* PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. MOMMY! IT HURTS, EVERYTHING HURTS! *cough, cough* " Tears were pouring freely from my eyes, blood is spewing from my mouth, I can barely feel momma's arms wrap around me. Oh no and now the bile is coming again..

"SPIRIT, oh no please no, I'm taking you to the hospital just HOLD ON! PLEASE HOLD ON!" I started vomiting all over momma, I couldn't hold it anymore. The earthworms stopped burrowing a little bit afterwords but as soon as I thought it was over hot metal began pouring into the fresh wounds. This is hell it has to be.

"MOMMA PLEASE HELP ME AAGGGGHHHH MOMMA! NARUTO! GRANNY! SOME ONE!" I heard people speaking frantically.

'You get an IV in her now. And you start diagnosis. Someone get in here and fill her with some numbing chakra... Oh no she's going into shock MA'AM get out of here no mom needs to see this.'

" TO HELL WITH YOU FUCKING BITCHES I'M NOT MOVING! Spirit we're here just stay with us, the doctors are here sweetie just please stay!" Momma is sobbing.

'Ma'am you need to move and get out of our way!'

I'm exhausted and still dry heaving, the pain won't cease... I-I can't do this. I feel my will to fight drift away and the voices are now screaming all around me. Please just make it stop... Please, I can't handle this, oh God make it stop, I give up. You had your fun now KILL ME AND MAKE IT STOP. I beg you just end this. My prayers were finally answered and I welcomed the darkness gladly.

(END OF GORE.)

0000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note: Ok for those that couldn't handle the gore stuff something went wrong when Spirit unlocked the chakra and it caused her to be hospitalized. She was given emergency treatment but she blacked out from pain. I'll keep putting up gore warnings for everyone but if I forget let me know and I will fix it immediately! Also even though I have warnings for the gore I want everyone to know that this is M for a reason. There will also be suggestive scenarios and very crude humor later in the story, just to let you all know! I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7

I was floating in the darkness for I don't know how long. This place is so strange, I can see myself but nothing in front of me. I can move, but I have no idea where I'm going. It's scary... I'm trying to find a way out but I don't even know if there is one. I wandered for what felt like hours until I finally found a door. Nothing special...just a grey door but maybe it's an escape! Excited, I walked towards it and placed my hand to its knob. It feels...warm, that's odd. I'm now really suspicious but hell, there doesn't seem to be any other way so I proceeded with caution as I turned the knob. I opened the door slowly but I can't tell what's behind it. All you can see is this bright light coming through. At first I didn't want to go through it anymore, until I heard his voice.

"-I'll never be loud again, I'll always do my homework, and I'll buy you all the ramen in the world just please wake up. I'm so lonely without you please." 'Naruto?' He's sobbing profusely. 'NARUTO!?' I threw the door open and jumped into the light not caring what happens next. 'I'm here don't worry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened but I promise I'll never do it again, its not your fault it's mine you don't have to do all those things! I'm so sorry, I'm..'

"I-i-i'm sorry." I got my vision back and saw I was laying down in a bed inside a very white, sterile room. Naruto has his head on my left arm but it shot up once he heard my hoarse voice. He has tears and snot running down his face. the guilt that crept up is now suffocating me. 'I made him that sad?'

"Spirit? SPIRIT!" He outright glomped on me but my body is INCREDIBLY sore. My previous feelings were muted by the feeling of pain.

"Naruto I'm sorry but please get off, that hurts." Naruto got off but still kept a tight grip on my hand. Eh... close enough.

"Don't you ever leave me again! Do you know how long you were out!? OVER TWO WEEKS. No one will tell me what's going on, they won't even tell Akira sensei! WHAT HAPPENED!" I stared at Naruto wide eyed. 'Over two weeks, holy crap!' I can't even remember how I got here let alone what caused me to be hospitalized for so long.

"I really d-don't know...can you get me some water?" Naruto nodded and grabbed some water from the night stand. I took a huge gulp to help my itching throat.

"You don't remeber?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I have no clue. Where's momma anyways." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I haven't seen her in here once. I think she feels bad..." And now my guilt returned with a vengeance. I gave my blanket a hard squeeze.

"I am so sorry, i-"

"NO DON'T BE SORRY!" He looked frantic. "Really, if you can't even remember why should you apolo-" Someone started knocking on my door before they entered. The woman is a complete stranger with brown hair and brown eyes in a nurses uniform.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'm glad to see you woke up. You had everyone in the hospital scratching their heads trying to figure out what happened." She tilted her head and gave us a warm smile. "How are you feeling? Anything unusual?" She walked over and grabbed the clipboard from the end of my bed then read through it.

"Uh I'm really sore and thirsty but ok I guess. You guys don't know?" She gave me a glance before answering.

"Well, we now know the WHAT, just not the WHY. I'll go alert your mother and once she arrives we will explain what caused you to end up here, okie dokie?" I gave her a nod.

"T-thank you, uh, can I get something to eat then? I'm really hungry."

"Sure I'll send you up some food. For now don't leave that bed, you still need to heal." She glared, (making sure I understood her word was final) before leaving the room.

"Hey Naruto what time is it?"

"Uh 4:17 pm, you sure you don't remember?"

"No, I remember walking to the roof with momma, but that's it. Hopefully momma gets here soon so we can find out." Naruto hummed his agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Momma arrived nearly one hour later. The door burst opened scaring the crap out of me and Naruto. She is clearly distraught and when her eyes landed on me I felt like I had to say SOMETHING.

"Uh hi momma.." She busted into tears then tackled me. So...much...PAINNNNNN.

"I am so sorry baby! I didn't know what was happening! You were in so much pain and I couldn't do anything, Oh my gosh I still don't know what that was!" The medic with brown hair walked in.

"Miss Hirose your daughter looks to be uncomfortable." Oh I am, Momma squeaked then released me. I allowed myself to sigh in relief but regretted it when I saw her shame.

"Anyways, I have to say it's the first time any of the medics have ever seen a case like this. It's unheard of actually," She plucked a clipboard that was at her hip, probably the one from earlier, and skimmed the pages. "Your body has quite the chakra reservoir, twice what it should be at your age but here's the problem. When you unlocked your chakra your body used half of it to create a secondary chakra system, a completely USELESS chakra system." I spoke up.

"Huh? How can it be useless?"

"Trust me...it's useless. Your secondary chakra system has no chakra points...Wait, you probably don't know what those are..." Momma decided to cut in.

"They are places where your chakra can be expelled from. Without those you can never use chakra." The nurse nodded, surprised.

"Kunoichi?"

"Retired."

"Aahhh but yes the secondary system can't expel chakra. We found that it is connected to the primary so we thought maybe you could use the connection to withdraw chakra from the secondary but after further examination it was discovered that it's a one way valve. To put it simply the secondary is a leech, it will take chakra if it's down and won't give any in return. The secondary's chakra coils can't even make chakra. It only acts as a balancer between the two nets. As I said in the beginning, COMPLETELY useless. I'm sorry. You almost died for nothing and now we have to keep you here for about month to make sure no more lasting damage has occurred... Miss Hirose?" Momma looked pained, like someone stabbed a stake through her heart. 'This is all my fault, I made her upset. I should be the guilty one. If my chakra wasn't stupid none of this would have happened.'

"I'm fine, continue." The medic looked skeptical.

"Ookk, well as I was saying you are going to be kept under supervision for a about a month but the academy has been notified. They will send your school work with Naruto so you won't fall too behind. Any questions?" I kept silent so the medic leaned over and patted my head in simpathy before she left. Momma looked over to me.

"At least we know you're ok now! I'm so happy you're awake sweetie. Now how about some games." Momma grinned.

"YEA!" Naruto is excited. I on the other hand, could only work up a small smile. I just didn't feel right anymore... like something INSIDE ME wasn't right.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine!

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8

One week later.

Momma and Naruto visit me every day while I am in the hospital and Naruto makes sure to bring in my school work every time. He will always fill me in on what the Academy is up to while I am gone, then afterwards we will play games till he has to go home. Momma comes in when she is done with work but she always seems to have this guilt every time she visits, making me feel like the lowest piece of scum on the planet for causing it. Naruto tells me she will cheer up eventually, (Even he noticed momma's depressed mood.) and also says I need to focus on getting better so I try to forget. The nurses report that my body is stabilizing great but I'll probably have to keep chakra pills on me at all times in case my systems get out of control again. I...I miss being home, even though they visit me in the afternoons I still have to wait alone all day till they have free time. The medics put another patient into my room once, sadly the shinobi was in so much pain that all he could do was moan and swear. I learned new words from him but when I said one to Momma she went ballistic so I never said them again, he also left my room that same day. (Don't tell her but I still use them every once in a while when she isn't around!) I'm doodling on a pad of paper trying to pass time but I heard noise outside my door.

A medic came in pushing a hospital bed. Laying inside the mattress is a girl with dark short hair and pale eyes. 'Isn't that girl in my class? She looked up at me, blushing.

"H-h-h-hello S-s-s-s-Spirit." The medic placed the bed a little ways from mine parallel, then left without a word.

"Hey, uh, Hinata right?" She nodded her head frantically.

"Y-y-y-yes I heard in c-class that you are injured. D-do you f-f-feel better yet?" 'Woooww that is a lot of stuttering.'

"Sore, but yea. What happened to you?" Her face grew redder.

"I-i-i'm sorry, I c-can't tell you."

"Oooooook? How long are you staying?"

"A-a week. Just to make s-sure nothing else h-h-h-happened to me." 'She seems depressed... but that probably isn't any of my business.'

"Well, I guess we are stuck together for a while. Want to play a game Hinata?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

2 hours later

We are playing a kind of charades where you guess what the other is drawing. I drew a horrible portrait of Hinata that made her giggle. This is so much better, I finally have someone to talk to during the day! While we were playing I heard a knock on the door and in came Momma.

"Oh Spirit I see you made a new friend! What's your name sweetie?" Hinata had stopped blushing a while ago but it came back when my mom addressed her.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Momma patted her head.

"A Hyuuga ne? Never knew they had such an adorable little girl in the clan." Hinata's blush darkened.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-you Miss."

"Akira, please."

"Y-yes, M-miss Akira." Momma sighed.

"So formal, definitely a Hyuuga. So what are you two playing?" I giggled.

"Charades! Do you want to play?"

"Oh no sweetie, you and Hinata seem to be enjoying yourselves so I'll watch." Hinata stuttered.

"I-it would be n-nice to h-h-have another p-player Miss Akira. Please?" Momma beamed at Hinata.

"Well if you insist. But I won't go easy on you two!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata and I had a ton of fun with Momma that night and we stayed together that whole week. Once you get her out of her shell Hinata is a really cool person. She's still quiet but hey, it's nice to finally have a friend that's a girl. We agreed that when it was time to switch partners next year that we would team up and also train together when we are free. Later on, it was time for her to go which made me pretty sad, but my medic came in and told me I was able to be released as well. She said that I recovered perfectly and a lot faster than what they originally thought so that meant it wasn't necessary for me to stay any longer. Naruto and Momma threw me a party at home with tons of food the day I got back. (Which was awesome!) It's been a 2 weeks since my hospital time and the beginning of my new friendship with the Hyuuga. Currently I'm walking with Naruto to Ichiraku to enjoy some ramen, all the while he is grinning like a fox, blabbering about his new crush.

"She's just so pretty and smart and AMAZING, ya know!? I wish she would notice me!" I giggled at him. I've never really talked to Sakura so I don't really know much about her but if Naruto likes her she must be something.

"Oh yea? Then why don't you ask her out Naruto?" Naruto hunched over, depressed.

"Cause she likes Sasukeeee! I don't see why girls like him so much!" I shrugged.

"He's pretty good looking Naruto, but that's the most he's got going for him if you ask me." Naruto let out a low whine as we turned a corner.

"Not you too! I thought you were different!" I glared and cuffed him.

"You dumbass, I said he has a pretty face. Nothing more." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"But if he would ask you out on a date you would say yes, right!?" I scoffed.

"I'd go out with about anyone if they asked. If someone has the guts to ask they deserve at least one date." Naruto mumbled something under his breath, but we were at Ichiraku so I ignored it. Naruto's mood instantly switched when he spotted the stand and he bounced up onto a seat.

"5 bowls of pork ramen, please!" Ayame laughed.

"No problem, and what about you Spirit?"

"1 beef please." She nodded and gave the order to her father. As they cooked Naruto kept bouncing in his seat, excited. Finally our orders came out, smelling awesome like usual. I finished first since I only had one bowl but Naruto had finished four in the same amount of time. 'How does he not have diabetes yet?' Once he was done he leaned back and patted his full belly.

"That hit the spot...so Spirit you wanna hang out at my place this Saturday?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I made plans to train with Hinata." Naruto looked confused.

"Eh, who's Hinata?"

"The dark haired girl in our class...the shy one." Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Ooohhh yyeeeaa! You train with her now too?"

"Yea, she's actually really amazing at taijutsu. I'm trying to catch up to her but I'm failing." I slouched over in shame. Naruto put his arm around my shoulders.

"You can do it! You're the best friend of the future Hokage!"

"I don't think that makes me powerful Naruto..." Naruto stood up on his seat and fist pumped the air.

"Of course it does! Anyone who associates with the Hokages are always strong! Believe it!" I sighed, but he is starting to make me feel better.

"Whatever you say Naruto. Hey you wanna train today? I'm still behind because of the hospital stay." Naruto beamed.

"YEA LET'S TRAIN!" Teuchi yelled from the back.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take us long to get to the training grounds but we discovered we weren't the only ones there. Two young ninjas were practicing with kunai so I guess they must be genin. Choosing to ignore them, I faced Naruto at the other side of the training grounds.

"Ready?" Naruto laughed.

"Get ready to have the stuffing beaten out of you." He went into his fighting stance, I followed suit as well. Moments passed as we stared at each other waiting for the first strike. Like always, Naruto is impatient so he starts the match.

"Take this!" He charged at me with his left fist pulled back ready to hit. I dodged his strike by leaning to my left, then I grabbed his wrist. I twisted my upper body, allowing his momentum to carry him through. Then I pushed with my other hand on his back, making him eat dirt. Not wanting to hold back, I brought my own fist back to strike down. Naruto rolled away before I could make contact. He shot up, then brought his back leg to kick me in the face. He was too fast for me so it made contact, but I used my front foot to swipe his legs from underneath him. We both tumbled this time, intertwined together so it came down to a wrestling match. We are rolling around in the dirt trying to one up each other but in the end I'm the one who's pinned. Naruto jumped up laughing.

"Woohhooooo! Yea I win!" I stood up and rubbed my sore behind.

"Yea, yea future Hokage. You won, but I want a rematch!" Naruto pointed at my face.

"You're on!" We got into position for another match. Again, Naruto charged first with the same fist. 'I see, he favors his left over his right.' I ducked, only to bring my fist up into his stomach. I heard the breath being knocked out of him but I know from all of our spars that this isn't enough to stop him. I quickly swung my body around so I was behind him, bringing up my fist again ready to punch his face for when he spins around to his left. He whirled around just liked I planned, although just before I could hit I heard shouting from behind.

"OH NO WATCH OUT!" (Minor gore.) I turned around in time to have a kunai embed itself into my forehead. I felt a sharp pain form inside my brain and I knew instantly I was about to die. Due to my shock all sound around me turned into muffles, like I was under water. I felt Naruto wrap his arms around me so he could look at me. His face is wide with horror and he covered his mouth with his hand probably trying to hold back vomit. I stared back blankly, not having a clue what to do. 'I'm...going to die here? Why? I just got out of the hospital!' I opened my mouth.

"Naruto?" His name came out in a soft whisper. 'There's nothing anyone can do now, he can't help me...it all happened so fast.' I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at his terrified face in my final moments, then I waited for my death. I waited...and waited...and...waited. After a couple minutes I opened my eyes again to see that my friend is just as confused as I am, along with the two genin who decided to stand beside him. 'Shouldn't I...be dead?' I still felt pain from my head so I dealt with that first. I raised my hand and yanked out the kunai without a second thought. The two genin in front of me stared in awe, Naruto gaped at my forehead.

"It's, it's HEALING?" My eyes widened as the genin passed out.

"Naruto...w-what do you mean it's healing?" Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"I mean it's gone!" I jerked my hand up to feel for the gash, but all I found was blood without a cut. I sucked in a breath.

"No way...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Naruto screamed back.

"I DON'T KNOW! STAY HERE I'LL GO GET THE OLD MAN!" Naruto bolted to the Hokage Tower while I sat down with my head between my knees. 'This is can't be happening to me.'


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine! Thanks for reviewing Alyce DreamEater!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9

I sat there with the unconscious shinobi for about half an hour before ANBU surrounded me. The Hokage came out of the tree line with Naruto at his side walking towards me. Naruto pulled on the Hokage's sleeve.

"See! She is totally fine! What's going on?" The Third took a deep breath of his pipe before answering.

"Something that I believe a medic is more fit to answer than myself. Come here child, I know you're scared but I promise it's alright." I did as I was told and sprinted to the Hokage for a hug. He let out a soft "Ooof!" but chuckled. "Naruto came barreling into my office with no regard. Screaming at the top of his lungs that something had happened to you. You had him very worried." I glanced at Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto grinned. "I'm just glad you aren't dead!" I stared back at Lord Third.

"I have to go back to the hospital again, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so child, but first. ANBU Lizard…take care of the genin's memories." My eyes widened and Naruto blanched at the Hokage.

"You can't just make them forget Old Man! That's not fair!" The Third scolded Naruto.

"If what you say is true Naruto, then Spirit could be in serious danger if this gets out to the wrong people.

We need to secure the situation now.

Besides, I don't think these genin would want to remember them impaling a young girl in the head." Naruto grumbled in anger before crossing his arms and pouting like the child he is. The Third turned his attention back to me.

"Let's go to the hospital and get you checked up. I will send for your mother." The Third nodded his head to his subordinates before they disappeared with the genin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After we got to the hospital, several tests were conducted on me. Some were ok, but some were downright painful. (Slight gore.) They even chopped of a couple of my toes to see how my body would react! What happened was insane, my severed toes stayed alive even though they weren't connected and when you held them back onto my foot they would eventually reattach. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the medics felt like they figured out what was happening to me so they called a meeting with the Hokage. I was back into a hospital room with Naruto when the door opened. In came Lord Third with the team of medics and Momma. Momma tackled me on sight with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry! You had to have been so scared and I wasn't there for you! *sniffle* I'm so glad that you are ok! I could've lost you!" She tucked her head into the crook of my neck and cried for a couple of minutes before Lord Third cleared his throat. He seemed apologetic as he spoke to my mom.

"I'm sorry that I am interfering, but Miss Hirose I think it's time to hear what the medics have found." Momma stayed silent and sat down on my bedside. The brown haired medic who treated me before was the first to speak.

"Well, we found out that your secondary chakra system actually isn't useless. When we severed your toes," Momma glared at the team with such malice that even the Hokage flinched. "erm, well, uhhh. *cough* We found that the secondary system connects itself and circulates within the detached limb to keep it alive. When you are dealt damage that requires healing, the secondary leaks chakra into the wound allowing it to heal instantaneously. When you got hit with the kunai did you notice anything strange?"

"Yea, everything sounded weird but it stopped." The medic seemed to connect the dots in her head.

"Exactly as I predicted. When the knife pierced your brain, momentarily it lost function until your chakra reached it. Meaning that even with severe brain damage the chakra has a will of its own without your guidance. All in all, you can be blown to bits Spirit….but you won't die." Lord Third's pipe fell out of his mouth.

"Are you suggesting that this girl is immortal?"

"In a sense, but there are some limitations and repercussions."

"Explain."

"If her head gets cut off she will be rendered useless, also she grew 0.4 centimeters since last we saw her so she is still aging. My guess is that her chakra will wither away as she grows and she will die just like everyone else. Now to the repercussions. As you can imagine, with two systems and chakra that can react against her will… Well to be frank, she's going to need a lot of help with chakra control. She will also be prone to getting caught in genjutsu due to that lack of control." Lord Third gave a low hum in understanding.

"I see, good work team. You are dismissed." The team bowed before leaving the room. Naruto stared at Lord Third.

"So, what now Old Man?" Lord Third picked up his fallen pipe before answering.

"Well Naruto, I am going to give you three some options." All of us perked up, ready for what our Hokage had to say.

"This is now classified as an S-rank secret of Konoha, until Spirit is a chuunin no one must know of this. Naruto and Miss Hirose, you are the exceptions including whoever else I see fit. Miss Hirose for obvious reasons, but Naruto I want you to watch her at school and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Can you do that?" Naruto straightened his spine and rolled his shoulders back in a proud pose.

"Believe it! What kind of future Hokage would I be if I couldn't protect a comrade?" The Hokage grinned.

"I knew I could count on you Naruto. Now something else I must address. Due to the power of this bloodline I want to take Spirit's extra training into Konoha's hand Miss Hirose. What I mean is, I wish to get her a personal jounin instructor." The whole world got yanked from underneath me.

"But, but, YOU CAN'T! I've worked so hard so that I could fight like my momma! I CAN'T STOP NOW! Momma tell him no! Tell him please!" Momma ignored me completely.

"Who do you have in mind Lord Third?" I screamed a high pitched scream.

"AAHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN WITH SOMEONE ELSE MOMMA! I ONLY WANT YOU! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON-" Momma grabbed my hand and smacked it hard.

"I know what you want! But that doesn't mean it's what's best! Spirit I was a LOW class Jounin! I was too trigger happy, too eager to fight, and that brought upon way too many regrets! You shouldn't want to be like me! Besides, the Jounin in Konoha are top class! So if I want my daughter to train with someone stonger than me so that she has a better chance in the real world then damn it you will do it! I have failed you as not only your mother, but as your instructor TWICE! Please, help me get rid of some of this guilt I hold!" Momma's face held so much pain, stunning me into silence. Naruto gaped at the sight of my mother but the Hokage kept a solemn look as he continued.

"I can give you a list of instructors that I recommend for the position tomorrow. Then we can go forward from there. There are also some things that we need to discuss in private anyways." I tried one last time to fight back.

"But-" Momma glared.

"Spirit, you. Are. Grounded. Say goodbye to Naruto for a few weeks."

We both whined. "MOMMA/SENSEIIII!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

AUTHOR'S NOTE! So who do you guys think she should train with? Let me know! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10

_ The next day._

Akira's P.O.V.

Spirit last night was a mess and she is still having a hissy fit over the new instructor. She's never acted like this but it's hard for a little girl to be denied her dream. I felt my heart swell at the thought of how much she looks up to me. But the Hokage and I both know the truth of my past. If only she knew, she would lose all of that respect for me in an instant. I can't tell her yet, I don't want her to know until she is 14 when she is old enough to handle it. Until then she needs to be kept in the dark and it's my job as her mother to insure that. 'I'm so sorry sweetie, but this is the way it has to be.' I am heading to the Hokage Tower to discuss her training but I know that's not all he is going to ask about. When we first arrived I made sure to stay as honest as possible. But I also made sure not to tell them too much. They know that I use to be a rogue ninja…and in exchange for shelter I gave them info on other rogues. Spirit didn't notice it, but we were supervised by ANBU for nearly a year before we were officially cleared. Even though I tried to feign ignorance, Lord Third could tell that I knew something of her immortality and he is right. I wasn't surprised when this gift of her's manifested. I was suspicious of it when she first developed that chakra network. 'Just like him...NO, she is NOTHING like him nor will she ever be! I made a mistake that night but now I have her because of it! She's the only thing good that HE gave me! Hell, the only good thing I have in my life!' Without realizing it I reached the building so I snapped back into attention. 'Ok girl, here we go.' I entered the tower and spoke to the secretary.

"Hello, my name is Akira Hirose. I am supposed to meet with the Hokage today." The blonde lady in front of me responded cheerfully.

"Yep, we have been expecting you! Follow me miss." She got up and led me through several hallways until she reached the Hokage's office. The lady politely knocked on the red door.

"Lord Hokage, your next appointment is here." The Hokage called from his office.

"Come in." When I entered I found that a chair had been placed right in front of his desk. I sat down and smiled at Lord Third.

"It's nice to see you again Lord Hokage." The Hokage returned my smile.

"You as well. There is a lot that I want to speak with you about. But first, let's get our original task finished." The Hokage pulled a piece of paper from his desk and sat it in front of me. I skimmed the list of about 30 names, but only 3 stuck out.

"Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, and Anko Mitarashi? Very well-known jounin Lord Third. Would you mind elaborating on why you chose these three?"

"I don't mind at all, Might Guy is an amazing taijutsu expert who can help Spirit work around her weaknesses with genjutsu and chakra control. Kakashi Hatake is a very talented shinobi in all fields but he is more known for his ninjutsu. He would train her mostly in chakra control. Anko Mitarashi is a well-rounded kunoichi herself and isn't afraid to go all out on a student. She also has in-depth experience with rogue shinobi seeing as her sensei became one." I considered the possibilities before me. 'Might Guy truly is amazing, but I want her to overcome her disabilities. Not avoid them. Kakashi I understand first hand is a splendid ninja, although I don't think he is what I want for my daughter. Anko though….If she knows what it is like to be around rogues on a personal level, then she might be able to relate to my daughter. She also is a powerful kunoichi who could help her in ALL fields. So I guess my answer is clear…'

"Lord Hokage, I wish for Anko to train my daughter." The Hokage chuckled.

"I had hoped you would choose her. This will be just as good for Anko as it is for Spirit. On to other things." Lord Third took on a more serious tone. "Miss Hirose, you know what I am going to ask." I gave a slow nod.

"Yes, y-you wish to know more of Spirit's father. The…one who gave her the bloodline limit. Am I correct?" The Hokage sounded stern.

"You are right, Konoha has been very kind to you Miss Hirose. VERY kind. Even though you were an ex-rogue kunoichi we allowed you to live here. In return you have been compliant and honest this entire time, but you withheld information from the village didn't you? Care to explain?" He didn't show it, but I know he is ready to have me arrested any moment.

"Lord Third, you will never know how grateful I am to you for taking us in. I am in your debt for the rest of my life, but you must see why I didn't tell you everything. Can you honestly say that she wouldn't have experimented on if I told you of her father's…gift?" Lord Third is clearly offended.

"I would never have allowed that!" I stood up.

"I was a kunoichi Lord Hokage, don't think I am ignorant! One name in particular comes to mind when I think of 'Questionable actions.'! And let's not forget yesterday when the medics CHOPPED BITS OF MY DAUGHTER OFF!" Lord Third is pissed, but he knows I am right. 'I still have to worry about that asshole Danzo, but I need to take this one step at a time. I am on thin ice as it is.' Lord Third spoke through gritted teeth.

"As I said before, I would NEVER have allowed for any experiments to be conducted on her. But your fear…may have been justified seeing the circumstances. Although, now that we know of her ability, I want to know more of its origin." I bowed my head and sat down.

"Understood, I-I am sorry. I went too far Lord Hokage." Lord Third hummed in acknowledgement.

"I too, lost some of my temper. This matter is a touchy subject, but I assure you I want to protect your child to the best of my ability. It's my duty as her leader."

"She just means everything to me sir, I-I can't let anything happen to her."

"Such is the burden of any mother, you have done well in that regard." I laughed at that.

"I certainly try Lord Hokage… It all happened a long time ago…when I was a rogue hired by a gang in the Land of Waves-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11

_9 years ago _

Akira's P.O.V

I am minding my own business as I walk along the border of the Land of Tea. Money is tight and without any jobs in sight I am forced to travel in search of new work. My last job was an assassination on a clan lord but it has been months since then. I also haven't had a decent meal in days so to say I am a little cranky is an understatement. '_I better find money soon or else I am going to have to hunt again…I am REALLY getting tired of rabbit for dinner._' Whilst I walk down the dirt path, I noticed a carriage coming in my direction. '_Maybe I should rob these people? I wouldn't' mind some action._' 10 feet away from me the carriage stopped randomly. '_Huh, guess these guys do want to party!_' I prepared myself for the worse, only to find some little guy hobbling out of the vehicle. The man grinned at my direction.

"Well, Akira Hirose! I have heard rumors of your power! My name, is Gato." He reached his hand out to shake mine but I didn't move.

"Gato huh? Listen you better get interesting quick. You caught me at a bad time." Gato's face twitched a bit before he dropped his hand.

"Impatient, also what the rumors say. Fine, Miss Akira I have been searching for you awhile now...In order to acquire your services." I narrowed my eyes.

"When you say it like that Gato it just sounds disgusting, but lucky for you I am short on cash. What are you asking for?" Gato's grin widened.

"I am in the process of taking over all of the shipping companies at the Land of Waves. It will take me some time but I have already made some enemies. I want you to guard me." I laughed without holding back.

"Ppppfffttt, what makes you think I am desperate enough to down grade from assassin…to BODY GUARD. You got 10 seconds to make this worth my while. If you don't I'll kill you right now. 1….2…."

"How does 200,000 ryo sound? Just if you say yes?" I stopped my countdown.

"Hmmmmmm, what will I be making a week." Now Gato laughed.

"50,000 ryo, and you will have housing once we arrive at the Land of Waves." I took a couple minutes to ponder the idea. 'A job that will pay for the long run, a house, and 200,000 ryo? Only one thing can make this better.'

"Will I get to fight?" Gato raised his hand again.

"Guaranteed.' I smirked as I shook his hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_7 years ago._

Last week I barely escaped with my life from the Leaf ninja Kakashi. I had to rely solely on my unique taijutsu but all in all it was a game of cat and mouse. I had to poison his partner in order to get away and it is a miracle that I lived. '_He…was something else. I hope I never have to see him again_.' Currently I am at a bar in the Land of Waves, finishing off yet another whiskey.

"Bartender! I need another!" '_This sucks. I screwed up my leg at that fight and now I can't work for a month. Damn it, what am I going to do!?_' The girl rolled her pastel green eyes then poured me my drink. She tucked her black hair behind her ear as she glared.

"I am sure your fucking liver appreciates the 7 whiskeys you drank. Alcoholic." I grimaced at her.

"And I am sure that what I feed my liver is none of your damn business!" She scoffed before leaving my presence. '_She's right, but why should I care? It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home.' _I knocked back my drink in one go. '_Now that I think about it…What am I doing with my life? I have nothing to my name and I am working for scum like Gato! I want to be a legend but I'm just another run-of-the-mill rogue kunoichi! Fuck, I am going home! My leg is sore anyways.' _I was about to stand up, but a figure down the bar caught my eye. A very MUSCULAR figure. His magenta eyes caught mine and I felt myself float to cloud nine. '_Oh damn, this guy is the hottest rogue I have ever seen!_' All he is wearing is red pants with black shinobi shoes. I saw a scythe leaned against the seat beside him and I am really impressed. '_Those things are hard to master, this guy must be very skilled.' _It might have been the alcohol taking effect, but I winked at the man. The rogue smirked and patted a stool beside him. I got up so that I could saunter over and take the empty spot. The sexy rogue spoke first.

"Never seen a bitch drink liquor like that." He ordered us a bottle of sake with two cups.

"Then you have clearly never met me before. What's your name?" I poured us some sake, (Making sure some of it trailed against my thumbnail as I poured his.) and the stranger took a sip of his with a grin.

"It's Hidan."

_ "_Well Hidan, I am Yui."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hours later._

_(Sexual Content)_

One thing led to another, (With a little help of the sake.) and I ended up on my hands and knees at some rundown hotel taking it from behind without protection. I am screaming my head off as I finally reached my climax. '_Awh hell this guy is good!' _He grunted as he came inside of me and we both collapsed, totally spent. I am panting heavily as I spoke to my one night stand.

"Damn when you said you 'could fuck for hours.' I was doubtful. But you definitely proved me wrong." Hidan laughed before getting up. He strutted to the middle of the floor and I didn't think much of it…until he grabbed his scythe from the wall and stabbed his own gut. I stood up, (not caring that I was naked.) in shock.

"What…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" Hidan's laugh became maniacal as he started trailing his foot around himself on the ground.

"You dumb ass slut! I CAN'T DIE! No, now we get to my favorite part. Sacrificing YOU to Lord Jashin!" He stopped moving his foot and I saw that underneath him now laid a circle with a triangle inside. 'Oh FUCK no, I am not becoming a sacrifice for some psycho today!' Inside of my earlobe, covered by my hair, is an earring with a little pearl shape charm at the end. What he doesn't know, is that this round charm is a smoke bomb full of Deadly Nightshade. Frantically, I pulled the charm from my ear and slammed it down on the ground. The room filled with an odorous purple gas but Hidan is still cackling.

"I told you that I can't die and you still try! How fucking stupid can yo-huh?" He clenched his hands to his chest, gasping for breath. "Wha-what did y-ou do to me bitch!" I started to dress as the poison took his course.

"Simple, I just used a two-step poison trick on you. The first step required me having you consume Hemlock. You weren't paying attention but I allowed my nail to touch the sake as I poured it to you. That's because I always keep Hemlock under my finger nails. Once digested it quickly travels through your blood stream so that it can settle in your lungs. Now Hemlock won't hurt you, unless you inhale Deadly Nightshade. They react, causing the Hemlock to expand and produce dangerous amounts of carbon dioxide. I believe what you said…about not being able to die. Because not only do you seem unaffected by the wound, but you are also still alive after having been poisoned with a severely deadly concoction. I appreciated the fuck Hidan… but it seems about time that I take my leave."

_Back to the Present._

"After I left him on the floor, I dyed my hair red and wore contacts until Gato's spies confirmed that he left. Never would I have imagined that I would meet an immortal Lord Hokage. And I definitely wouldn't have guessed in a million years that I would bare that man's child. But I did, and she is my everything. I had dreamt back then that if I became a famous legend, it would fill the gap in my heart. When in reality, all it took was her." The Hokage reached over and held my hand that was on the desk.

"Thank you for being honest Miss Hirose."

"What…What will we do now Lord Third?"

"I will alert only my most trusted ANBU to this possible threat. He is unheard of and if we came out with this information the other nations will be suspicious on how we found it. Not only that but worse, he will find out that you are here and I don't want something like that within a hundred miles of Konoha." I nodded at the Hokage.

"Thank you sir, I should probably take my leave. It's almost lunch time." The Hokage gave her a warm smile.

"I understand, have a good day Miss Hirose. Make sure Spirit meets Anko after school."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there you have it guys! Hidan is the father. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews are always appreciated and Naruto isn't mine!

Thanks Alyce DreamEater! Hope you like this chapter! (Even though it's kinda short.)

I am sorry to the guest reviewer who felt like I was trying to con people into reading this story. : ( I promise it wasn't intentional! I didn't think the order I listed the characters mattered so when you said it did I went to try and fix it but I couldn't change the order! I put a label in the summary though! I'm sorry!

To those who are posting hate comments on this story, I like writing it so I'm not going to stop. Not until I finish it. I am not the kind of person to start something and quit. If you don't like it then don't read, it really is that simple. You can keep commenting, (Because I don't believe in deleting reviews obviously.) but it won't change anything. :/ So if you want to let out some steam go ahead.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12

Today is Monday, and the first day with my new instructor. I already hate whoever it is, I don't care how nice this 'Anko' is! I am pouting at the entrance waiting for her to show but my 'Sensei' isn't supposed to be here for another 30 minutes. School let us out early but Naruto said he had to go train so he couldn't wait with me. Hinata couldn't either because her father would get upset if she was late for her own training. '_This sucks! Stupid 'Sensei', stupid Hokage, stupid-' _Out of no-where a kunai whizzed past my face, slicing a little of my hair off.

"Your reaction time is horrible! But don't worry, we will fix that! PAINFULLY if necessary." I whipped around to the source of the voice to find a very well-endowed purple haired woman with a mesh top and tan coat on a tree branch. She wore a wicked smirk that made my knees shake in fear. The kunoichi hopped down from her position and casually walked to me.

"A-are you Anko?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a sideways look.

"Yea kid, that's me. But from now on I want you to call me…hhmmmmmm…got it! Call me Mistress Anko!" My jaw dropped.

"That sounds so WRONG. I won't do it!" Anko cackled.

"I was hoping you would say that! Well kid let's begin our first training session…we are going to have a little game of 'Hide or get stabbed'. And we won't stop until you beg for Mistress Anko to stop punishing you! Ready…Set…GO!" Not a moment later I found a kunai in my foot. I screamed in pain and searched for some help but no one is around. '_Oh my God, I AM STUCK ALONE WITH THIS CRAZY WOMAN!?'_ I did the only thing I could think of… I RAN LIKE HELL. 'MOMMA HELP ME!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sundown_

I am panting, soaked in sweat and hiding in a tree at some random training ground. My clothes are drenched in blood from my 14 STAB WOUNDS. Anko clearly is merciless and has no humanity! Combine that with the fact that I am immortal… you get the picture. I yanked the most recent kunai from my arm and hissed in pain.

"Dddaammnn iitt." I heard her start laughing from behind me so I went with my instincts and jumped from my position. I heard a couple thuds of kunai hitting the tree but I didn't turn around. Bad idea-(Gore)

"You should never keep your back to the enemy!" I felt 3 kunai enter my back. I tried to land on my feet from the jump but the pain made my legs weak so I just fell on my face. She landed over me with a foot on each side. Anko then flipped me around so that she could straddle me. She pinned my hands above my head and pressed her tits into my chest causing the kunai in my back to dig deeper into my flesh. I moaned at the pain but she just kept pressing with a psychotic look in her eye.

"Just say it kid, c'mon!"

"I don't wanna!" I whined again as she pressed harder.

"Saaaayyy iiittt!" I whimpered.

"Please don't make me SENSEI!" She pushed even harder causing me to snap.

"PLEASE MISTRESS ANKO STOP PUNISHING ME I CAN'T HANDLE IT! PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!" She immediately got off of me and held her hand out to help me get up.

"Absolutely kid! All you had to do was ask!" Once she had my hand she spun me around so that she could pull out her kunai from my back. A tear escaped my eye as the pain started to recede.

"T-thank you." Mistress Anko patted my still tender back making me cringe.

"No problem! I'll meet ya again tomorrow! You better be excited because I have something SPECIAL for us to do!" I shivered at the word 'Special' but didn't say anything about it.

"O-ok Mistress Anko." She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Ah, hear that? That was the beautiful sound of a child's soul shattering to little pieces. Later kid!" With that, she disappeared from sight leaving me having to figure out how I will get home without anyone seeing all the blood…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
